Sin lagrimas
by Shioretahana
Summary: al fin todo a llegado a su fin pero... que es este sentimiento en mi pecho/ ya todo se acabo y es muy tarde para remediarlo /mal summary, mi primer song-fic pasen y lean porfavor


**Hola de nuevo, bueno esta vez les traigo una historia un poco diferente, mi primer song-fic inspirado en Cry de Rihanna de una pareja que aunque no sea exactamente oficial me gusta mucho y al oír esta canción no pude evitar pensar en que sería excelente para una historia así que espero que les guste y que no sean tan duros conmigo ¿si?**

**De una vez quisiera agradecer a todos los que leyeron y comentaron mis otras dos historias en verdad gracias.**

**Y como ya han de estar aburridos de tanta palabrería mia aquí esta la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece sino a Higushi Tachibana**

Empaco mis cosas lentamente después de tanto tiempo es hora de dejar este lugar, hoy será mi ultimo día aquí después de años encerrados en este lugar al fin nos graduaremos y podremos salir al mundo exterior.

En mi repisa se ve una gran cantidad de fotografía donde aparece un grupo de niños, una niña de cabello castaño y ojos color miel que le sonríe alegremente a la cámara mientras intenta abraza a otra niña junto a ella pero esta tiene, su cabello azabache y sus ojos como amatistas que dan una mirada aburrida.

En las siguientes aparecen las mismas jóvenes pero un poco más grandes, a su lado dos jóvenes de su misma edad, uno de cabello azabache y ojos rojos, en su rostro se mostraba claramente fastidio pero que disimuladamente miraba a la castaña a su lado y un rubio de ojos azul claro con un conejito en sus brazos que sonreía tímidamente mientras un pequeño sonrojo se muestra en su cara.

Sostengo esta foto un momento, para luego guardarla en la maleta; en las siguientes fotos se puede ver el paso del tiempo en los mismos niños. Fotos de ambas niñas, de todos sus amigos y compañeros, de su amiga junto con el joven de cabello azabache.

Para ser sincera creo que siempre supe que ellos terminarían así y no niego que me dolió en su momento pero lo supere al pensar que ella era feliz junto con él. Pero hay una foto en especial que capta mi atención y no puedo evitar sostenerla un minuto en mis manos en ella aparecen una joven de mirada violácea que es abrazada por un chico rubio que sonríe felizmente a la cámara.

Entonces una serie de imágenes llega a mi mente, trato de ignorarla y prendo la radio para distraerme un momento de esos pensamientos

En ese momento una canción inunda el lugar

No soy del tipo de las que le rompen el corazón

No soy del tipo de las que se disgustan y lloran

Porque nunca deje mi corazón abierto

Nunca me lastimó decir adiós

Nunca me involucre profundamente

Nunca me di entera en el amor

Alguno puede decir que lo ame de verdad

Pero al tiempo ya no me importaba

Yo siempre fui así, fría y sin emoción aun con las personas cercanas a mi yo nunca fui muy emotiva, pues para mi dejarse llevar de lleno a las emociones solo nos vuelve débiles y yo no podía serlo y él lo sabía desde el momento en que todo comenzó se lo deje en claro que quizás yo nunca fuese capaz de sentir por el lo que él decía sentir por mí, de que lo más probable era que no existiera un futuro junto, pero aun así acepto

Mi mente no esta en ningún lado

Estoy girando

Y en lo profundo

Mis lágrimas ahogaré

Pierdo el control

¿Que esta pasando?

Me desvié del amor

Así es como me siento

Pero ahora él, ya no esta a mi lado, duro más de lo que espere pero al final se acabo pero… porque si sabía que acabaría en algún momento, si sabía que no podía ni debía sentir nada por él, si me negué a entregarme del todo estos sentimientos entonces ¿por que me siento así?

Esta vez fue diferente

Me sentí como la víctima

Y me cortó como un cuchillo

Cuando te marchaste de mi vida

Ahora estoy en esta condición

Y tengo todos los síntomas

De una chica con el corazón roto

Nunca me verás llorar

No puede ser real ¿o si? No me puede afectar tanto el decir adiós, yo nunca lo ame tanto como para que me doliera separarnos ¿no? Entonces ¿porque me duele tanto el corazón? ¿por que deseo tan fervientemente volverlo a ver? ¿Por qué siento las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos?

Pasó cuando te besé por primera vez

Porque dolía dejarte ir

Tal vez porque desperdicié demasiado tiempo

Y ahora sé que no tengo más

Nunca debí dejar que me abraces

Tal vez porque estoy triste por separarnos

No cedí a ti a propósito

No puedo entender como robaste mi corazón

Debe ser solo nostalgia, solo el sentimiento de soledad al no tener a nadie a mi lado, pero se siente tan real…

Debí darme cuenta ante, que desde el primer momento en que me besaste, que me abrasaste, que me dijiste que me querías estos sentimientos nacieron en mi y fueron creciendo con el tiempo, no sé como lo lograste pero al final…

Mi mente no esta en ningún lado

Estoy girando

Y en lo profundo

Mis lágrimas ahogaré

Pierdo el control

¿Que esta pasando?

Me desvíe del amor

Así es como me siento

Termine enamorándome de ti, más de lo que nunca llegue a imaginar que fuera posible.

Me siento confundida, todo es tan nuevo para mí, mi corazón no deja de oprimirse en mi pecho cuando se me salieron de control las cosas para llegar a este punto

Esta vez fue diferente

Me sentí como la víctima

Y me cortó como un cuchillo

Cuando te marchaste de mi vida

Ahora estoy en esta condición

Y tengo todos los síntomas

De una chica con el corazón roto

Nunca me verás llorar

Pero es tarde pronto tu ya no estás a mi lado yo misma estuve de acuerdo de que separarnos era lo mejor para ambos, ¿Por qué tuve que darme cuenta ahora que ya es tarde? ¿Por que junto en este preciso momento en que no hay vuelta atrás tenía que darme cuenta? Que irónico siempre me reí de Mikan por no darse cuenta de lo que sentía y al parecer la única ciega aquí soy yo

Pero no importa que, no puedo derrumbarme ahora debo seguir con o sin él es lo mejor.

Pero aunque sea lo mejor no quiero seguir con este dolor no quiero olvidar quiero ver el mundo con él y eso hare.

Como llegué a esto contigo

Nunca lo sabré

Nunca quise que fuera tan personal

Y después de todo traté de

Alejarme de tener que amarte

Tengo el corazón roto

No puedo dejar que lo sepas

Y no te lo voy a demostrar

No me veras llorar

Salgo corriendo de mi habitación y miro a todos lados pero no lo encuentro y nadie me da razón de donde puedes estar, por ultimo le pregunto a tu mejor amigo si te ha visto me dice que te vio dirigirte al bosque, Mikan me pregunta que pasa yo solo la miro para luego sonreírle discretamente le contesto con un simple

-tenemos que hablar- y al parecer capto lo que quise decir porque lo último que oí ante de salir corriente fue

-¡Suerte! Que tengas suerte

Cuando al fin llego al bosque me pregunto en donde puedes estar…entonces lo recuerdo

No puedes estar ahí o si, porque eso significa que…definitivamente tenemos que hablar.

Al fin llego a un pequeño claro donde hay un gran árbol y frente a él estas tu dándome la espalda; el lugar donde te me confesaste, donde nos besamos por primera vez, donde todo comenzó.

Esta vez fue diferente

Me sentí como la víctima

Y me cortó como un cuchillo

Cuando te marchaste de mi vida

Ahora estoy en esta condición

Y tengo todos los síntomas

De una chica con el corazón roto

Nunca me verás llorar

Me acerco a ti lentamente; no te percatas de mi presencia hasta que accidentalmente piso una rama llamando así tu atención. De inmediato te volteas y me ves directamente, en tus ojos puedo ver la sorpresa que sientes pero también un profundo dolor y melancolía muy parecida a la que yo siento

-H-Hotaru que…- intentas decir pero te interrumpo

-No hables- de inmediato me acerco a ti desasiéndome de la distancia que nos separa en un instante hasta unir nuestros labios. Al principio no corresponde, al parecer la impresión te paralizo pero siento como lentamente me correspondes mientras me abrazas por la cintura.

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire te veo a los ojos, no hay necesidad de palabras todo lo que habia que decir nos lo hemos dicho con este simple acto.

Esta vez fue diferente

Me sentí como la víctima

Y me cortó como un cuchillo

Cuando te marchaste de mi vida

Ahora estoy en esta condición

Y tengo todos los síntomas

De una chica con el corazón roto

Nunca me verás llorar

Una fui de las chicas que sueñan con vivir un cuento de hadas, ni con un príncipe azul, o con un "y vivieron felices por siempre" pero estoy dispuesta a creer solo por esta vez con esa frase porque créeme querido que cuando Hotaru Imai quiere algo lo consigue sin importar nada.

**Bueno esto es todo, sé que no es que se diga "huy, pero que historiasa" pero espero que les guste.**

**Como siempre comentarios, críticas, consejos recibidos sean todos ellos**

**Una cosa más tanto mi correo como mi facebook están en mi perfil por cualquier cosa solo recuerden decirme que son de fanfiction para que los acepte**

**Sin más que decir hasta la próxima historia se despide de ustedes**

**Hana.**


End file.
